First Taste, First Torture
by Kusari Etc
Summary: Nightwalker fanfiction, and I will just shove it here, since it has no category. It is about Shido's first live feeding. (For all intents and purposes, it could be an IWTV slash fic) PG13 for shounen-ai and vampiric violence. (dur)


            "Do you smell that, my darling child?" that warm seductive voice above the screams of hunger in his stomach. Softly, the blonde figure turned to his other ear, "You can taste it, can you not?"

            It was true. His whole body throbbed for a taste of what he smelled above the streets. He felt so hungry. Hungrier than he had ever been before in his entire life. So starved that his veins cried out.

            "I… I want some," he said, feeling so weak and his voice shivering more than his body. He wanted it, whatever it was, like he had wanted each next breath. But he no longer had breath. This was a deeper want. He felt at the very mercy of he who was offering it to him.

            "Ah, I know you do."

            "I need it!"

            "Yes, child. Just name what it is that you want. You know what it is," the smooth voicing coming to its cruel whims. Yes, he knew. It disgusted him. He shuddered with disgust and that whole body-consuming hunger, but the voice intimate in his ear urged him on, "Come now, Shido! Say what it is that you want!"

            A glint turned into a dark fire in those gold eyes as the thin, pale man broke and crumbled down to his knees, his mutterings seemingly incoherently. A feral grin split Cain's face as he knelt down next to him to hear the satisfying words, "Blood… I want blood."

            "Good. An admission is good, My Heart," he smiled, kissing the top of his white-lilac hair before nipping his own fingertip. Wrapping a long arm around the broken vampire fledgling on the verge of tears, he swung down from the ledge into the 19th century Parisian alley.

            Slowly, he brought his young lover to look up and out of the alleyway, from the dark crack away from the street and life Paris and into a lamp-lit road. It was getting late, even in a sleepless city, and only an occasional quick foot fall was heard.

            "Now, Shido, My Heart, I will give you what you want. Just pick which you would like."

            Shido looked up, but immediately turned his eyes away. So close to the blood that he wanted! He felt as if he might go into a frenzy at any moment, and just beholding their warm, pulsing bodies may push him further ever so much faster. "Take one for me, Cain," he managed to stutter.

            "Oh, no, that is half the fun!" Cain answered, drawing Shido's chin up with an agonizingly warm finger and letting it rest against his lip. The heat of that hand told of how he had fed. Very recently. The warm smell resided in him as well. Not controlling any thing his body could do, he pulled the bare finger into his mouth. Cain closed his eyes as his lover's lips and tongue ran over the digit, the warm-wet feeling absolutely erotic and being carried through his entire body on new blood. Shido became absorbed in the act and did not even hear his Master cry out as his newest set of teeth slit the tender, sensitive skin on the pads of his fingers.

            Half-warm liquid spilled over his tongue, silencing the screaming of every nerve for an instant. The sweet fluid rushing into his stomach and peace taking him over. Only an instant. The back of a sharp, hard hand hit his delicate cheek before he had gotten half a mouthful. He stared up - glaring – and clutching his cheek while Cain fairly seethed over him.

            "I have fed you for far too long! You must learn to fend for yourself now!"

            Shido looked again out into the street and a young woman paused in the yellowed lamp light to read a map carefully, her brows knitting her smooth forehead into thin lines.

            _Beautiful, is she not?_ Cain whispered in his mind like a dream, _I shall help you with your first, as you are still so obviously and pitifully weak._

            "No," Shido murmured out loud, the keening moan of starvation climbing up through his nerves, rounding into a wail. Not long before his body began to scream again for that same taste. Cain's quick sip of already-taken blood had done practically nothing for him.

            The beautiful master ignored the single protest and strode out into the street, on the out skirts of the faded light. The lovely woman's gaze jerked up in confusion as she the presence so fearfully close to her registered.

            "Are you lost, mademoiselle?"

            She swallowed nervously while he kept his nonchalant smile and genteel demeanor, "No, monsieur. I am almost where I need be."

            Obviously lying and at unease by his presence, she backed away, pressing into the pole and in the midst of the light pooling around her.

            "Ah, you lie, mademoiselle," Cain smiled, slick as olive oil, and held his quiet, charming smile without falter, "But, if I could be of service you…?"

            She glanced down at her map once more, "Do you know of the Marquis de Joan's mansion?" She smiled hopefully, falling for his gentleman's act.

            "Know of it? I am going there myself!" he blatantly lied, lidding in to slip an arm about her bar shoulders. She smiled a soft bit and cautiously set forward with him. Shido heard his voice in his head. 

_Follow us… silently. She will be yours, My Heart_.

            Shido followed them, unwillingly. Yet his hunger was beating his will-power to resist the call of his master into a sad, small little voice; no match for the screeching of his body's starvation. Cain performed far below par, not ever much of an actor or skilled at hiding his feelings, but the poor young girl never did catch on. Not until the very last moments. And even then, it was only a guess at what she really believed went on.

            "Monsieur, I think we are lost again." 

            "Oh, no. We are just where we need to be," Cain said, quite seriously, as he backed her into another brick wall in an alley way. She glanced around him naïvely as he used the back of his fingers to touch her cheek before she caught on. She took in a quick, fitful breath before shutting her eyes and pursing her lips up to his.

            Cain had not the time to laugh at the irony of her gesture before he felt himself thrown aside as a pale blur rushed forward. He was at her barded throat so quickly that the woman had not the time to scream before his hand slipped over her mouth.

            Sucking hard and long, blood filling his mouth quickly from the open gash he had created on her neck. It gushed out of her body and into his mouth. Filling his stomach and throat so quickly that it poured out over his lips, splashing down over both of  their clothes.

            Cain laughed loudly as Shido pulled back, stomach full and almost distended from his body. His fledgling certainly was not meticulously clean, but he would do all right in the modern world. The young vampire fell back, stumbling and hitting hard into the opposite alley wall. Sliding down into a fetal position, hands covering his crimson stained mouth and face.

            "Do not worry, My Heart," Cain said softly, wrapping his arms around the shaking form and pulling it to him. Shido put his arms around him, but it felt as though he was at the same time attempting to push away with his whole body, "It is never so hard again. It is lovely now, is it not?"

            "It is torture now," Shido whispered and collapsed against Cain.


End file.
